a million billion trillion stars
by mad durden
Summary: porcelana e hilos rojos - theodore/ginny


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

para **brielle**. un montón de cummings, you know what. punto y coma (.,) y minúsculas y más cummings. (ehem. obviemos los diálogos)

* * *

><p><strong>am was<strong> or **  
>a million billion trillion stars.<br>**_(nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands)_

**i. she will never guess.**

Ella le mira primero.  
>En realidad, ella siempre está mirando a todas partes porque, con todo eso de la guerra, una nunca sabe y hay que andar con mil ojos. Ya lo decía siempre la tía Muriel ―<em>better safe than sorry<em>―., y mejor no tener que lamentarse.

Antes de nada, procede a aplastar las patatas hervidas con el tenedor con verdadera pasión, y luego lo piensa.

(él nunca dice nada.)

Como es una chica y las chicas son polifacéticas ―y eso es algo que todo, todo el mundo sabe― sigue parloteando con Neville sobre cosas que en realidad no importan porque Harry ya no está y qué vacío está Hogwarts sin sus manos.

Ella le mira primero y él nunca nunca dice nada, y antes de nada se frustra y _por qué por qué tú nunca necesitas hablar._

Cuando él levanta la mirada, ella ya había desaparecido.

.**  
><strong>

**ii. ****little words in lost lands.**

Cuando decide llamarle _"el chico misterioso"_, le parece un apodo bastante razonable.  
>Después empezó a investigar, porque aunque las pelirrojas son muy ardientes ―o eso le decía siempre Michael― seguro que también tienen planta de auror espía, o algo por el estilo.<p>

Siempre está bien conocer al… eh, enemigo. Así que recurrió a la fuente de información más fiable que se podía encontrar.

― ¡Lavender! Escucha, necesito hablar contigo un momentito, ¿sí?

La rubia sonríe de oreja a oreja y Ginny cree firmemente que es la viva imagen de un _micropuff. _

― ¡Ginevra, querida! ―voz aguda y estridentemente nasal, y siempre le dice Ginevra porque cree que es más _chic. _― ¿Necesitas algún favor? Por cierto, ¿Ro-Ro sigue muy enfermo? En fin, ya me contarás luego, porque me pongo a hablar y a preguntar, y cuando empiezo, no paro. Debería trabajar en Corazón de Bruja, pero ahora mismo no está el caldero para el eléboro, que digamos. Aunque si todo esto termina podría, no sé. Planteármelo. Como sucesora de Skeeter, pero con más estilo. En serio, porque ese bolso de piel de dragón que siempre lleva es de lo más hortera que he visto, aunque últimamente no…

― Lavender, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―vamos, Ginny Weasley tiene muy poca paciencia, pero si algo ha aprendido de Fred y George es el arte de la manipulación (a la Gryffindor, claro) ― En serio, no es que no quiera charlar contigo, pero tengo un poquito de prisa.

(para caer bien a Lavender Brown sólo se necesita usar algunos diminutivos de más y sonreír en exceso.)

― Dispara, querida, tengo curiosidad. Aunque, tranquila, soy de fiar y no se lo diré a nadie. ― y no decía la verdad, pero qué más daba.

― Necesito saber quién es ese chico de Slytherin que siempre va con Malfoy, el del pelo negro y los ojos muy azules. Alto, pero demasiado delgado. Bastante callado, con aspecto taciturno.

Lavender no necesitó meditar mucho para reconocerle, porque ella y Parvati lo sabían todo de todos.

― Theodore Nott, séptimo curso. Su padre fue acusado de mortífago, pero se libró de Azkaban. Es callado, sí, pero es más listo que el hambre, o eso dicen. Muchos en Slytherin se preguntan por qué Dumbledore escogió como prefecto a Malfoy en vez de a él hace dos años.

Ginny lo meditó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se le escapaba algo.

― Gracias. ―lo suelta a duras penas mientras sale de la Sala Común, medio corriendo, medio bailando.

(lo que no estaba bien:  
>no sabía por qué le importaba)<p>

.**  
><strong>

**iii. an****d so to dark.**

La primera vez que la torturan a ella, no se lo cree del todo.

Si hay algo que distingue a los Gryffindor no es la valentía, sino el instinto suicida. Porque, en serio, hay que tener muchos cojones para quejarse de algo que no va contigo, y que el que la pague seas tú.

Así que cuando en Artes Oscuras, ―lo de "Defensa" era más bien un eufemismo― Carrow preguntó quién era sangre sucia y Riley Benson (Gryffindor, sexto curso) levantó la mano, Ginny se encendió. Antes de que Carrow le sentase al fondo de la clase y le dijese que, a partir de ese día, no existía en su clase. Mucho antes. Para entonces, ya tenía fecha para el castigo.

Viernes, antes de la cena, y Ginny no está nerviosa cuando entra por la puerta aunque haya visto un millón billón trillón de veces la cara llena de golpes, moratones, cortes de Neville.

Está Amycus Carrow y un puñado de alumnos de Slytherin, pero ella sólo distingue al chico misterioso, imponente y a un lado, con los lánguidos ojos azules sedientos de algo que Ginny todavía no comprende.

― Señorita Weasley, le presento a los señores Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott. ― habla pausadamente el profesor Carrow. ― Son los encargados de su castigo, ya que van a hacer una presentación adicional para mi asignatura. Ya sabes, para subir la nota.

Ginny Weasley, (Gryffindor, claro) lo suficientemente estúpida como para sonreír con suficiencia antes de ser torturada.

Carrow se sienta en su escritorio y los deja a los cinco en medio del aula, y ella ya empieza a notar el miedo atascado en la garganta.

― Creo que debería empezar uno de vosotros. ― comenta Zabini con una mueca que bien puede pasar por una sonrisa. ― Nott de último, que todo esto le pone a cien y no quiero tener que quedarme a solas con él, por si me viola. ― Nott (el chico misterioso) frunce los labios y "_en realidad no sería una violación porque tú te dejarías hacer". _― Y a mí me pierden las pelirrojas. En serio, son ardientes. Tengo que mentalizarme para hacer esto.

Lo único que atinó a pensar Ginny mientras Crabbe y Goyle discutían sobre quién debía ser el primero, fue que Michael tenía razón y, hey, las pelirrojas somos ardientes pero _por qué por qué Harry siempre se marcha y yo todavía le espero._

(_because people always leave)_

Después, llega el primer _cruciatus_.  
>Ginny nunca le ha tenido miedo al dolor, pero está por todas partes y no aguanta no lo aguanta. Sólo dura unos segundos, porque Goyle ya no aguanta más.<p>

― Tienes que sentirlo. ― explica Carrow, mientras Ginny aprovecha para temblar un poco. ― Tienes que querer hacer daño realmente, tienes que odiar y tiene que salir de dentro de ti. Ésa es la esencia de la maldición _cruciatus_.

Con Crabbe es un poco más difícil. El primer intento es un desastre, y sólo logra tirarla un poco hacia atrás. El segundo se le clava en las costillas y duele un poco. Carrow decide hacer una demostración práctica y Ginny se cae al suelo mientras se retuerce, y Crabbe toma el relevo y esa vez aguanta más que Goyle.

― Ah, ― suspira Zabini levantando perezosamente la varita. ― en serio, si tengo que dejar a una chica guapa exhausta en el suelo, preferiría estar yo encima, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

Ginny parpadea y "_para no querer hacer esto se te da realmente bien"_. Dura más de lo que esperaba, así que le da tiempo a decidir que Zabini es un perfecto hijo de puta, aunque lo que pasa es que no conoce ese humor extraño que se gasta el moreno.

― Es extraño. ― comenta con sorna. ― Todas las chicas gritan antes de que termine con ellas.

El chico misterioso (Nott, Nott) le mira con una ceja alzada y Zabini se carcajea.

― Ya, tienes razón. ― le concede. ― Los chicos también. Me largo. Diviértete, Theodore.

― Descuida.

Es la primera vez que le escucha hablar, y se queda mirándole desde el suelo porque ahora él la mira fijamente con los desteñidos ojos azules sedientos de sangre y dolor y lágrimas y ella no entiende qué clase de monstruo puede disfrutar con eso, porque incluso Zabini o Crabbe habían sido casi condescendientes con ella.

― _Crucio._

Le sorprende que, para el tono tan desconcertantemente tranquilo que él ha usado, el dolor sea tan grande.

Lo ve todo _rojorojorojo _y los ojos le lagrimean y la habitación está en llamas, pero ahí están en medio de la nada, los ojos azules y la varita del chico misterioso y siente que se le clavan un millón (billón trillón) de agujas bajo la piel.

Cuando él se da la vuelta para irse y la voz de Carrow se desdibuja en el aire, él ya había conseguido arrancarle un par de gritos.

.**  
><strong>

**iv. every my****stery makes every person**

― (hoy estás más rota que nunca)

Lo bueno de los _cruciatus _es que no suelen dejar huellas demasiado tangibles.

(lo malo es que cada vez te vuelven un poco más loca)

― ¿Luna? Oh, no te había visto aparecer. ¿Qué decías?

Ella sonríe, frágil y pequeña y pálida y callada. Sonríe con la voz demasiado aguda y delicada y el pelo demasiado largo y

― Oh, ya veo. Tenías un torposoplo rondando, así que no me has escuchado nada.

Ginny sonríe suave y complacida mientras caminan con pasos demasiado pequeños.

― Oye, Luna… ―pregunta con la voz (casi) velada.― ¿A ti Carrow te ha castigado alguna vez?

Y, oh, verdaderamente el curso está empezando y nadie es capaz de acostumbrarse a la nueva doctrina, y Ginny todavía está un poco desconcertada ―y menos cuerda― de lo que debería.

― No, qué va. ―responde ella, y es _suavepequeñapálidamentirosa_.― Pero he visto a un chico de quinto salir de su despacho un poco aturdido; apuesto a que el profesor Carrow hizo que le picase un Billywig, eso explicaría todo.

Ginny parpadea un par de veces, porque ha visto los cortes de los brazos de Luna, y se pregunta qué ha podido pasarle ahí dentro.

Así que Luna también es un poco valiente, después de todo.

.**  
><strong>

**v. since the best we can do**

(bien)

Se trata de no tener miedo e ir con dos o tres o cuatro o la mano entera de frente, tal y como habían hecho dos años atrás para que Harry (_his name his name and she's so so feverish that she could melt_) hablase con Sirius en a través de la chimenea de Umbridge, solo que aquella vez salió mal y solo que esta vez la cosa no va de hablar con un prófugo de la justicia sino que, ehem, quieren robar una espada.

Todavía guardan los galeones falsos. Incluso ese Slytherin renegado de Zacharias Smith, y Seamus está vigilando los pasillos y Parvati y Lavender distraen a Snape y a los Carrow, _vetetúasabercómo_.

Aunque al final siempre son ellos Ginny Luna Neville (Harry Ron Hermione) y son como un vago reflejo en el agua.

― ¿Cuál será la contraseña? ―pregunta Neville pensativo.

Prueban con un montón de cosas como "_Voldemort"_, "_shampoo for the win"_ o "_vipera evanesco"_. Y otras que ni Neville ni Ginny conocían, como "_Cuernos de Erumpet",_ cortesía de Lovegood Luna.

Ginny se cruza de brazos.

― ¡Las contraseñas de _Dumbledore_ siempre eran mucho más…! ― Neville tiene que interrumpirse en medio de la frase porque la escalera del despacho ha empezado a girar, y a Neville no le da tiempo a algo tan trivial como alegrarse por haber acertado o preguntarse por qué diablos (¿por qué ellos nunca dicen palabrotas, de todas formas?) la contraseña del despacho de Snape es el apellido de aquél a quien mató.

Todo porque Ginny les coge de la mano y son arrastrados escaleras arriba, _rápidorápidorápido _porque tampoco es que tengan mucho tiempo, de todas formas.

La espada es dolorosamente bonita y roja y dorada y enorme y _"Yo creo que esto pesa demasiado como para que Harry pudiese cogerla" _y siempre es Harry, Harry, Harry, solo que no porque ya no está nunca está.

― Oye, ¿Creéis que la vitrina podría estar hechizada? ―pregunta Neville dubitativo, al mirar la espada en su cárcel de cristal.

Ginny hace caso omiso a las quejas de los retratos del despacho, pero le llama la atención algo. Phineas Nigellus ríe como un desquiciado y Dumbledore mirarla con los ojos azul líquido y Ginny no puede evitar pensar que están muy limpios en comparación con los de Theodore Nott, séptimo curso, chico misterioso.

Así que al final puede que Neville tuviese razón.

.**  
><strong>

**vi. ****from the ashes**

― ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no te la tirarías?

Draco Malfoy crispa la cara en una mueca de asco.

― Preferiría follarme a Bulstrode.

Blaise Zabini alza las cejas y finge estar verdaderamente incrédulo.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―pregunta poniendo una voz estridente y nasal que recuerda un poco a la de Pansy Parkinson. ― Nott, tú sí, ¿No? Tú la has visto, allí en el suelo, con todo ese pelo rojo, y el culo y todo eso.

Theodore levanta la vista de su libro y tarda un poco en contestar, inmerso en su habitual silencio.

― Puede. ― responde al fin, mirando de reojo a Daphne Greengrass, que discute con Tracey Davis al otro lado de la sala.

Al final vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo mientras Blaise no para de repetir que se aburre, y Draco en realidad no está para bromas en esos momentos. Theodore lo sabe, porque siempre lo sabe todo. Sabe que en realidad, todo lo malo empezó con la muerte de su madre cuando tenía cuatro años, y el cuerpo interne sobre la impoluta alfombra y las lágrimas que ya nunca volvieron. Pero Draco ha sido una pieza fundamental en todo lo que Theodore es.

(hay un jardín, y demasiado verde por todas partes, y Draco con una sonrisa demasiado cínica para un niño de seis años y ―

es un recuerdo hecho diapositivas:

―primero como que el jardín de Malfoy Manor es muy bonito, todo verde y con narcisos blancos y mariposas y― Draco sonriendo. Draco con una mariposa entre los dedos. Theodore, y la mariposa. Draco y la sonrisa, de nuevo. Draco rompe una ventana. Theodore, la mariposa, y el cristal. Hace mucho calor. La mariposa ya no tiene alas. Hay sangre en los dedos de Theodore. La mariposa está ardiendo. )

― Volverás a casa esta Navidad. ― suelta Theodore interrumpiendo la anécdota que contaba Blaise ―porque a Blaise no le gusta el silencio― y escrutando a Draco con los ojos azules que destiñen.

― Es lo que tengo que hacer. ―suspira él (está muerto de miedo)

Draco siempre era el primero.  
>(sería el primero en caer, también. solo que posiblemente Theodore fuese detrás, y eso no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a permitir.)<p>

― Te irá bien. ―se encoge de hombros. Al final, Malfoy siempre se sale con la suya.

Zabini vuelve a hablar cuando Theodore se levanta para marcharse.

(de todas sus mariposas sólo quedan cenizas)

.

**vii. ****in such a silence as I know**

(_il fait trop froid_)

Enumeremos. Neville tenía razón y Snape está muy pero que muy enfadado y las mazmorras son tan oscuras que dan miedo.

A Luna la han mandado a casa, y parece que los Carrow ya se han hartado de la rebeldía de Neville, así que él ha desaparecido también. Y ella está sola en las mazmorras y ha decidido que la castigarán el doble, o algo así.

― Pasarás aquí la noche, y si estoy de buen humor, te sacaré por la mañana. Así que reza a Merlín porque tus amigos se porten bien hoy. ―había dicho el profesor Carrow.

Así que ahí está ella que no puede dormir porque tiene demasiado frío y está demasiado oscuro y _necesito que estés aquí porque ya no soporto este silencio._

Se duerme pensando que tal vez todo ese caos podría terminar ya.

.

**viii. your walls will not reckon how **

Ya nadie cree en los accidentes porque la suerte es un factor muy poco tangible.  
>Pero ahí está, y Theodore Nott podría jurar que en realidad fue una coincidencia que ella estuviera durmiendo en medio de una mazmorra solitaria justo durante su noche de insomnio, ―las pesadillas no descansan― y exactamente la noche del aniversario de la muerte de su madre.<p>

La mira fijamente, como intentando descifrar todo ese caos que ―que ella suele ser y él todavía no sabe― es la oscuridad y la observa moverse, agazapada en un rincón y abrazada a sí misma y no puede evitar pensar que es mucho más bonita cuando está rota.

Quiere despertarla. Hay algo en él que le insta a acercarse y abrumarla y dañarla con el afilado cuchillo de su lengua y hostigarla porque _qué bonita estás cuando te rompes_.

(porcelana e hilos rojos)

Los cristales bailan en su boca.

.

**ix. swaying over his silent **

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, pero sigue ahí, medio esperando.

(aún no ha despuntado el día―)

Ginny parpadea un par de veces, demasiado confusa como para hablar, y lo primero que ve son sus ojos cada vez más claros y ese brillo de dolor y trauma, y el temblor de sus manos con esa ansiedad casi frenética.

Ella ―quebradiza pequeña pelirroja ardiente temeraria― se rompe primero.

― ¿Te manda Carrow? ―firme pero temblorosa y sin miramientos. Muy Gryffindor.

Él esboza una media sonrisa que grita peligro.

― No.

― Ah, así que… ¿Vas a hacerme daño por voluntad propia? ―inquiere, veloz.

Casi no puede ocultar su decepción. Cuando pensaba en el chico misterioso que podría estar ayudando a Malfoy, o bien ser un mortífago por cuenta propia, siempre creía algo como que era posible salvarle.

― Algo así. ―él asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y vuelve el silencio, y, oh, Ginny casi puede tocar el vacío del aire.

(solo que sí puede hacerlo. y no encuentra las palabras que necesita porque sabe que sin ellas va a tener miedo porque el silencio es ese monstruo aterrador de sus pesadillas)

― No lo entiendo. ―él sólo alza una ceja, así que ella prosigue.― (_tú nunca dices nada_) ¿Por qué por qué tú no necesitas las palabras?

Podría haberse simplemente callado. O haber dado media vuelta, y que se quedase sola, desgarradoramente bonita en su dolor, con toda esa parafernalia de las palabras y su voz de terciopelo granate.

Pero no cuando esa noche hacía trece años que se había encontrado a su madre muerta y no con las pesadillas tan cerca tan cerca que saboreaba el veneno con la punta de su lengua.

― Porque yo no dependo de nada ni de nadie. ―le responde lentamente.― El silencio es atronador, ¿No? El aire está demasiado vacío. Sé lo que quieres decir. Solo que tú ―valiente―te enfrentas a ello dispuesta a perder. Yo no estoy dispuesto a sufrir.

Ella recuerda el _cruciatus_ y la expresión de su cara. Recuerda haberle visto hablar con Malfoy y soltar palabras envenenadas con su lengua bífida y recuerda cómo le tiembla la mano antes de maldecir y la calma y la quietud con la que hiere, como si se tratase de su propia esencia.

― Dependes del dolor. ―sonríe ella, con el brillo y la alarmante calma del hielo a punto de quebrarse (y qué metáfora más macabra).― Necesitas hacer daño para sentirte vivo, por eso te da igual que no haya palabras en tu vida. No sé qué fue lo que te pasó para que estés así, pero yo prefiero estar rota a mi manera, _muchasgracias_.

Ella se da la vuelta, torpe y tozuda, ―con la cabeza alta y el pelo revuelto― y se encoge para seguir durmiendo y no ve que las manos de él se cierran y él aprieta los puños y "_quiero hacerte daño ahora"_

Así que se sienta, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para hacer que se sienta incómoda, y porque tiene ganas de joder.  
>(no en sentido literal, no como si tuviese una necesidad enorme de follar, más bien quiere tocar los cojones)<p>

― Supongo que echas de menos a Potter, ¿No es cierto? ―ahora Theodore ya está en su terreno― Y ahora que el imbécil de Longbottom se ha perdido y la chica loca ha vuelto a casa, estás más sola que nunca.

Tenía pensado decir muchas más cosas, pero se reprime porque realmente no le interesa decir nada más, porque va en contra de todo lo que él es y porque ella se está levantando para mirarle.

― Creo ―le mira con ojos de madre cuando le habla y a él no le gusta pensar en esas cosas. ― que necesitas desesperadamente que alguien recomponga tus pedazos, porque tú estás podrido, Theodore Nott. Pero no voy a ser yo la que te arregle.

― Estás equivocada si crees que me ha pasado algo traumático y por eso soy malo. ―responde Theodore. ― Hago daño porque quiero.

A ella parece que no le afecta ―todavía― y él no puede más que preguntarse _por qué por qué a ti no te duele._

(solo que sí le duele, aunque él no lo vea claramente)

Ginny se lleva todo lo que él realmente es cuando vuelve a dormirse.

.

**x. night cannot be so sky.**

(― te sangran los oídos de tanto silencio.

_Cómo había podido ser tan cruel._

― qué golpe tan bajo. ―se lo escupe con todos sus valores sobre valentía y escoria que en realidad a él le importan una mierda.

Theodore no le responde porque así las palabras ―qué paradoja tan cruel y poco efectiva― duelen más._)_

Como que la sangre ya estaba a punto de llegar.

.

**xi. ****trembling ever so little**

"_Harry Potter está en Hogwarts"_

Le da igual si es un rumor absurdo _o-qué-diablos, _pero está ahí está allí está vivo. Nota esa conocida sensación de triunfo ―_hey, loner, i win this time― _y el silencio que se acaba, solo que la guerra (la de verdad) está a punto de empezar y ella ya había esperado demasiado, de todas formas.

La Sala de los Menesteres está llena de gente que grita cuando ella entra, y

(―_¡Ginny, Ginny, Harry ha estado aquí! ¡Se ha ido a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para buscar la… ¿diadema? ¿se decía así? perdida de Rowena, o algo así, pera ha venido, Ginny!_

― _¡Adivina qué! ¡Lo del dragón era verdad! _)

ya no sabe si por fin puede morirse de felicidad o ―_ssssangre_― debería prepararse para lo peor.

Al final no le ve hasta que tiene a sus padres pegados a su lado ―y como que ¿de dónde habían salido, de todas formas?― y las quejas del bueno (malo, porque en realidad él era el hermano malo) de Aberforth porque _qué hace toda esta gente en mi pub._ Y ahora sí que sí le sangran los oídos porque, hey, esa es su guerra porque sus padres ya han tenido la suya, así que no hay discusión que valga.

Solo que se le hace un poco difícil decir todo eso bajo la mirada verde de Harry ―puede que le falte un poco de azul― pero aprovecha que Percy aparece de repente para escabullirse de nuevo.

el aire está demasiado cargado y ella ya respira mejor.

.

**xii. they were born to go**

Lo que nadie había entendido era que Pansy sólo quería salvarlos a todos.

(repudiados Slytherin., malvados Slytherin., unidos Slytherin)

Finge quedarse a ayudar porque quiere oler el ambiente primero. Porque todo el castillo huele a caos y a angustia y a dolor y _aquí va a haber sangre _y son esas cosas que le susurran que se quede.

Pero el suicidio no era algo que estuviera en sus planes.

Es prácticamente el último en llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, y la ve a ella, con el pelo hecho de sangre, en medio de un montón de grupitos de gente cuchicheando y _cuánto silencio hay aquí a pesar de todo._

― ¿Te marchas? ―pregunta Ginny, con dedos trémulos.

― ¿No deberías irte tú también? ―pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Ginny sonríe con nerviosismo.  
>(<em>al final le he arrancado las palabras<em>)

― No, yo voy a quedarme. ―le confiesa. ―Pero tú te marchas ya, ¿no?

Theodore frunce el ceño con incomprensión.  
>(<em>pero si tú no ibas a arreglarme<em>)

― ¿Crees que voy a quedarme para salvarle el culo a tu novio?

Ella parpadea un par de veces.

―Creía que tú… ya sabes, que eras, eh… ―duda un momento, al principio.― de los otros.

Él se ríe un poco, a mordiscos. Con una risa sardónica e hiriente que te oprime la garganta y no te deja no te deja respirar.

Demasiado cerca. Están demasiado cerca.

― Ya. Pues no. ―susurra― Yo sólo quiero no morir.

― No estar muerto no significa que estés vivo.

_Palabras, palabras, palabras. ¿Quién las necesitaba, de todas formas?_

― Sobrevivir ―rectifica ágilmente.

Cuando él se dispone a salir, ella todavía está medio pensativa.

_(que tengas mucha suerte, Theodore Nott)_

_.  
><em>

**xiii. i will take the sun in my mouth and ****leap into the ripe air.**

La ve (casi) por última vez en medio de un montón de cenizas y estrellas, y ella ―esa vez sí― llena de sangre y de lágrimas y "_hoy estás más rota que nunca"_.

La está mirando con los ojos absolutamente azules y ella le ve, extremadamente pálido y delgado y todo es exactamente como no debería.

Harry ya no está de nuevo, porque tiene un montón de secretos que no le puede contar y ella necesita las palabras para respirar y _por favor, que no amanezca porque me quemaré con el sol._

Neville está sonriendo y Luna tararea una canción que no reconoce, y Lavender ya no se ríe nunca más y Ginny cree que va a volver a llorar de un momento a otro.

Al final le mira, claro. Solo que esta vez él era el primero en mirar. Y las estrellas brillan en el cielo y las cosas son como un cuento, solo que no no existen los finales perfectos.

Él esboza una media sonrisa llena de secretos y promesas que no piensa cumplir y Ginny sabe lo que le está diciendo en realidad.

(_Las pesadillas no van a terminar nunca_)

Amanece, y ella cierra los ojos porque _el sol me está quemando la piel (el corazón)_ y la repugnante luz hace que su pelo rojo brille y Theodore no puede evitar fijarse en que ella está un poco menos rota.  
>―un poco menos bonita―<p>

Niega con la cabeza.

"_Al final te he arreglado yo"_

Ni remotamente posible.


End file.
